Skystar
Princess Skystar is the princess of the Seaquestria/Hippogriffia and the daughter of King Red Sea and Queen Novo. And a young Je'Daii Knight. As well As Willy's girlfriend later in the series. And she later gains a rare Abyss Flyer named: Blue Squall. Bio Skystar was born in Hippogriffa, and as she grew up was trained in the ways of the Je'Daii. Then she would join her parents on a mission to confront the Flame Federation on their occupation in their home, but the Negotiations went short when the Viceroy found out that they were Je'Daii Knights. As they stowed away in several of the Droid Ships to get back to the surface. But after finding their home was under the army's hand, Red Sea, Novo, and Skystar would use the sea portion of their kingdom to sneak to the castle, where they would free General Sky Beak and several more Hippogriff guards and troops. As they escaped in one of the Royal Ships, but the blockade outside the area caused their ship to sustain heavy damage but one of the Astromech Droids managed to get it temporally fixed so they could jump to Hyperspace. But the hyperdrive was too damaged to allow them to fly all the way to Canterlot, so they had to lead in CN City. As the Hippogriffs praised the Droid (named R3-X3, but preferred going by "Rax) for saving their ship. Skystar was tasked to give it a complete cleaning as a reward. When the ship landed, Red Sea and Rax went out to try and find someone who could fix their ship. But Novo had Skystar go along, so she could get some experience in this kind of task, should she have to do the same too. After some walking, the 3 came to a small Cul-de-Sac. Where the many locals were surprised by their presence. As they walked through, Skystar was too busy looking all around at this new location before she spotted a small stand nearby, with a sign reading: "Drinks and Snacks". As Red Sea stopped to examine most of the area, Skystar raced over to the stand, meeting Eddy, Ed, and Edd. Introducing herself to them, before she asked to purchase one of their snacks. As Eddy said it was 25 cents. Which Skystar paid 2 quarters, before grabbing 2 treats and popping them in their mouth, which she enjoyed the taste so much, so paid for 2 more and a drink. As she finished she stated they were the best things she tasted. As she said they deserved a nice tip. As Eddy sounded impressed as no one gives him tips. Then to the Eds' amazement, Skystar then set down 25 gold coins on the counter. (which was also witnessed by the other locals who were shocked by this). As Edd picked up one coin to examine it, he found it was, in fact, real gold. Eddy then thanked Skystar as he shook her claw. As Red Sea came over to greet the three as he asked if they knew someone who could fix their ship. Eddy was about to speak, but Edd quickly jumped in and stated that there is no shop that specializes in fixing Republic spaceships but they do have friends who can. Red Sea then thanked them as he purchased one of their drinks and small cookies too. (as Edd noticed his Lightsaber while he pocketed the cookie.) Then Eddy put a "Back in 5 minutes" sign on the stand as he was about to take off, he was tripped, dropping the coins. The tripper, a biking dude, named Kevin then picked up the gold coins; sarcastically thanking Eddy for them. But Skystar watched this whole thing, as she angrily stomped over and grabbed Kevin by the shirt. She then demanded he gives the coins back to Eddy as she paid him fair and square and they were not his to take. But Kevin said he was gonna keep them as he said he doesn't take orders from a bird horse. Upon hearing this insult, Skystar grew red in the face and grabbed Kevin by the neck and strangling him, stated that no one calls her a: "Bird Horse". As she threatened to cut off his arm unless he gives Eddy back the coins he stole from him. But then Red Sea made his daughter calm down before he used a Mind Trick on Kevin to give back the Coins to Eddy and leave. Then he lightly scolded his daughter for using anger, before he helped Eddy back up. While the rest of the locals noticed the newcomers as several of them were impressed to see a unique creature in their presence. As they questioned would they would hang with the Eds. As Edd then suggested to Eddy they hold off going to the Candy Store with the Gold Coins, as they should help the Hippogriffs out. While unsure at first, Eddy was willing to help. (mostly because he was grateful for Skystar standing up for him and paying him with Gold Coins). So they lead the 3 back to their homestead. Which was a resting Starfield QH-25 freighter, as they went inside the Eds were greeted by a black cow wearing a hat. As Skystar's eyes shone in awe at the sight of a talking cow. The cow in question was surprised to see some visitors but then upon seeing Red Sea's crown, she immediately bowed and welcomed them in the politest way possible. Even taking off her hat with her tail. Skystar greeted her happily, complementing her hat. As the cow, Mrs. Calloway thanked her. Then 2 other cows, a Yak, a Pineapple Headed kid, and Little girl made themselves present. As Edd contacted their allies to see if they could come to fix the Hippogriffs' ship, Skystar and Red Sea were speaking with the Cows, as Skystar asked if the Eds' being belittled by Kevin happened often. Mrs. Calloway confirmed it before she started to explain the Eds are not all in the green. As she explains about Eddy suffering Heartbreak. While Edd's parents are always away and the only communication between them is by sticky notes. While Ed, on the other hand, is not the most intelligent but he has it worse. As his parents mistreat him, and never take his side on anything and his sister constantly bullies and enslaves him. As she then explains about the others in the Cul-de-Sac, such as Kevin being a huge rival with the Eds and a sadistic bully. As he always mistreats the Eds to no end. While Johnny, while not the brightest bulb is an idiotic nuisance. Rolf is a bit crazy at times. Jimmy, while being fragile can create sadistic plans of vengeance on the Eds. While Nazz, while sometimes being a little unsure of the Eds, is the only being who has enough kindness to them. But the worse thing ever is the Kanker sisters. Leading Red Sea to question it, as Maggie explains the Kanker Sisters have the hots for the Eds, but in a bad kind of way. As Grace explains they're 3 ugly creeps who sexually harass the Eds to no ends. From abuse, and forcibly kissing them against their will, or even breaking in their homes. Skystar then asked why didn't the Eds call the police to deal with them. As Keo explained it wasn't that simple, as the Police Force in CN City isn't exactly the most reliable, which is why Townsville has the Powerpuff Girls to do most crime-fighting. Plus, the Kankers always manage to cover their tracks. Edd then walks up and sees their friends can come first thing in the morning to repair their ship. Before he asks Red Sea if he's a Jedi Knight. Noting he saw his Lightsaber earlier. Personality In contrast to her wise and mindful father and stern and serious mother, Princess Skystar is a cheerful, bubbly, and playful individual. She yearns for companionship and friendship, and she is quick to grow attached to the main characters. Skystar also seems to be somewhat rebellious and impulsive at times. When meeting the Eds, she is very kind to them, even going as so far as paying them a generous tip to them in gold coins for their treats they were selling. Later Skystar would develop a crush on Willy, which would in turn later bloom into an official relationship. Skystar is also very loyal to Willy, willing to help him out when she can even going as far as helping him face his turned Grandfather in season 6. Physical Appearance Skystar is yellow with blue hair on her forehead and top head. She wears a necklace around her neck. As a seapony, she light blue fins on her hooves/hands and behind, has light read flipper wings, a bright red sea flower on her head, and red coloring around her neck. As a hippogriff, she has wings, claws on both front and back, a light blue tail, the red sea flower is also a land flower, and the red coloring around her neck isn't there. Main Weaponry * 2 White Lightsabers * Brown Bess Musket * SKS Rifle * Star Firestar Skills and Abilities 'Force Skills: '''Skystar is equally powerful in the Force as her mother. And being trained in the ways of the Je'Daii, she knows many skills of both the Light and the Dark Side. And She ''too knows Electric Judgment but is sometimes a little rusty of performing it. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Skystar is a highly skilled Lightsaber duelist as she also has mastered all 7 Lightsaber combat forms, but instead of using a Double-Bladed Lightsaber like her Mother, Skystar utilizes her fighting style in a Jar'Kai style with 2 Lightsabers, often using the reverse Shien grip in most duels. And she can contend with many of the highly skilled Sith out there. '''Marksmanship: '''Due to being trained in exclusively the Force and Lightsaber combat, Skystar has never gotten in touch with using firearms of any kind. But after seeing a firearm in use, she at one point tries to use one, namely Willy's rifle but is thrown back by the recoil. Then Willy would take it to teach her how to properly fire one. And after plenty of instruction and practice, Skystar became a very skilled marksman, even the point of saving Willy from an enemy with one clear shot to the foe's chest. Her riflemen skills would later come in handy in Moby Jaws where she would use her own rifle to slay the monstrous whale by shooting a hydrogen tank she jammed in its mouth Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hippogriffs Category:Seaponies Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Merfolk Category:Birds Category:Equines Category:Hybrids Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Hyper Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Peace Keepers Category:Optimistic Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Commanders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Riflemen Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pilots Category:Dragon Riders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Typhoon Riders